La Neve Nasconde Il Cielo (Rewrite)
by PennyforPen
Summary: REWRITE. Freya, a sickly girl who died under the snow. Sawada Miyuki, a girl with a second chance born in winter. Born as the older sister of the future 10th boss of the strongest mafia family and ready to take the mantle of her brother's snow guardian. How will this girl's existence change the future of the mafia?
1. PROLOGUE: The Blizzard has Ended

Prologue: The blizzard has ended.

* * *

It was cold outside.

But the heat inside my room was warm.

I smiled as I watch the people walked by at my window.

"Do you want to go outside?" My mother asked.

I looked away from the window, my smile still in place.

"May I?"

She smiled at me and prepared my winter clothes.

My mother prepared a small armchair outside for me to sit on.

Children played in the park across my house. Some smiled and waved at me as they play. Sometimes they run towards me and tell me stories of their little adventures.

"Are you feeling better?"

I looked up from the children and saw my childhood friend.

"Lighter." I simply said.

He smiled sadly at me.

Trying not to cry, I changed the topic. "How's your girlfriend? Mr. Hot Shot."

"She's fine I'm actually on my way on our date."

"I see. Well? What are you standing here for? Don't make her wait in this cold stupid."

"Hey!" He exclaimed then he laughed. "I'll see you around?"

"Hopefully."

His eyes were casted by a shadow.

I turned back to the children and no longer speaking.

I heard him leaving my side I never turned to see him leaving.

"Where is he going?" My mother asked taking my side leaning on the chair.

"He has a date." I answered.

Then I felt my lungs squeeze out air, I started coughing heavily.

"Sweetie!" My mother exclaimed frantically. "Are you okay?"

I heaved out heavily. "I- I'm okay."

"Le-let's head inside sweetie. I think it's time to head inside."

"No!"

"Sweetie! Please."

"No, I want to. . ."

I was cut off by heavy coughing.

"Freya please."

"NO." I stubbornly heaved out.

Looking defeated, she said. "I'll get your medication."

She ran back inside the house.

I continued heaving.

Then a small white dot fell on my black quilt which covers my legs.

Then another one fell. They fell one after another.

I looked up the sky and saw thick clouds covering it. And tiny white dots fell upon the earth.

Despite breathing heavily, I leaned back to my chair and felt the snow fell on to my face.

 _'_ _Cold.'_

I softly closed my eyes and feeling my lips lift a soft smile and slowly life left my body.

 _'_ _The blizzard has ended. I wonder. . . if my new journey will begin again with a snowflake.'_

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

 **Here comes the prologue of the newly rewritten _La Neve Nasconde Il Cielo_** _'the snow hides the sky'._

 **Hope you like it.**

 **PennyPen**


	2. Chapter 1: Snow Fall

Chapter 1: Snow Fall

* * *

The last thing I remembered before I became this small being called baby was a voice saying:

'Oh well. She can deal with it.'

And the first thing I thought was _'That doesn't sound like a good thing.'_

Then not a second later from the ending thought, I felt my body as if being squeezed out of a small sticky tube.

And man, how right was I when I suddenly realized a few minutes later after being popped out from my mother, crying my lungs out, unconsciously of course, that I became a baby. Again. After the crying hysterically of course.

I sobbed out silently, calming down a bit, the nurse who was currently washing the gunk from my body.

She then passed me to a woman with very kind eyes.

"Miyuki." She said. "Sawada Miyuki."

Flash forward. . . About 9 months after being born again.

After I was born there isn't much interesting things going on I was purposely not looking much information to where I am, those things came with time, like how I realized I understood Japanese when I obviously not one before, when I was still Freya.

I noticed the language change because I like anime at some point of my life before I got to depressing and memorized all the darkest Edgar Allan Poe's Poems known to human kind. I bet I can recite it when I finally able to properly articulate words.

And the real fun began 9 months later, my mother whose name I still didn't know try to coerce me into calling her mama. Then an idiot appeared.

My mother was feeding me as she hums a lullaby when a loud man suddenly peeked in the living room where my mother and I was in.

"Nana! I'm home!"

"Anata!" She exclaimed.

The blond man stumbled towards my mother and gave her a squeeze.

 _'_ _I can't breathe, idiot.'_ I thought trying my best to glare at the blonde man.

My mother, whom I now know as Nana wiggled out of the man's hug then said. "Wait! You're squeezing Yuki-chan."

The man then jumped and looked at me.

"Oh my is this our baby?" He asked excitedly.

 _'_ _Oh my, is this my father.'_ I thought sardonically.

My mother nodded. "Iemitsu, this is Sawada Miyuki."

"How cute!" The idiot squealed. "I'm your papa Yuki-chan!"

"Don't do that anata, I've been trying to make Yuki-chan to call me mama. You can't just do that, it's cheating."

Then the blonde idiot who can't process the fact that I'm a bit fragile tried to pry me off my mother. I grabbed one his calloused hands that smells like gun powder and bit it with my small teeth as hard as I could.

He yipped in surprised and looked a little confused. He looked at me in my mother's arms as I point my tiny index finger at him.

"Idiot."

To say my mother is shocked is a bit of understatement. She went crazy.

"Yuki-chan!" She exclaimed. "You shouldn't say words like that!"

Then she continued to scold me about saying the word but nothing about saying it to the blonde. The man obviously noted it too and tried to join in but my mother went hell crazy for it.

"Mama!" I called out.

The woman stopped. She then squealed and celebrated. Completely forgetting the few moments ago and of course completely ignoring her husband. She twirled around. Then she stopped with her back turned from my dumbfounded father. I looked at him with a smirk plastered in my face.

His jaw dropped in realization, tried to speak but my mother face him and words sparkled happily out of her mouth.

I tuned out in whatever my mother was saying to her husband as I realized that somehow their names familiar like from an anime I used to watch.

 _'_ _I've read many fanfics like this, that my new life seemed like a cliché. If my hypothesis is plausible that is.'_ I thought. _'Oh well, I guess I have to wait it out. For now, I'll make this man a bit miserable.'_

My mischievousness I gained from Freya surfaced. I remembered being a prank queen at senior year as Freya and the year after that, it disappeared.

Freya's laugh, jokes, exaggerated stories, pranks. Gone. In a blink of an eye.

But I've decided, wherever world I'm in I'll make the most of it. Even if it meant making my father my personal play thing.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

 **This chapter is made half asleep.**

 **Anyway, I know this is a rewrite but I'm still trying to figure things out and I promise chapter 2 will be better and updated by tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for understanding,**

 **Love.**

 **PennyPen**


End file.
